The Blades of Yuzuru vs. The Chains of Margin
Margin, Zen, Yuki, and Ciel were all sitting in the living room of their HQ. ''They were discussing about what to do with their team having no 5th member. Without a 5th member, they'll probably be disqualified from the tournament. "Damn...Why is that '''guy here?!'" Margin's blood is boiling at the sight of Ciel, he does not know nor does he like him. Ciel plainly irritates him. "Margin,be nice. That's a friend of your father." Yuki was trying to calm Margin, but she was also scaring him unknowingly. I better listen.... '' ''Elsewhere: ''A dark figure with long flowing hair is moving through a forest through the use of shunpo, looking for large signs of reiatsu. Zen felt something, it was a strange reiatsu coming closer and closer, he grinned and stared at the windows. "Someone's coming and his..." he paused before laughing. The dark figure finally felt something...four large readings of reiatsu...''Perfect the figure thought to himself as he raced towards what looks like a large house that was oddly placed deep within the forest. Upon reaching the house, the figure walked up to the front door and knocked. "I'll get it!" Yuki quickly got up and opened the door. She was surprised at the sight of a girl . "Uhmm...Can I help you miss?" Yuki asked politely. "Miss?!" Yuzuru replied with indignation, "How can you mistake me for a girl?!". "What's going on?" Margin followed Yuki to the door. He too was surprised by the presence of this girl. ''"What is a girl doing here?" "For the last time...I AM NOT A GIRL!" Yuzuru exclaimed. "Hey hey hey! Don't shout out loud, its breaking my eardrums!" Margin covered his ears and annoyance was obvious in his face. "Please. come in." Yuki asked the ''man ''to enter. "Thank you" Yuzuru replied, stepping into the house. "Yuzuru Akiraka...Nice meeting you." Zen greeted the man, his wide grin still showing. "Um...sorry but how do you know who I am?" Yuzuru questioned the stranger. "That shall be my secret." He spoke while he got behind Yuzuru without him noticing. "May I ask a favor, Yuzuru-san?" "Go ahead, ask." Yuzuru replied. ''How the hell did he get behind me without me noticing it? He thought to himself. "Can I test your strength?" Zen was straight forward, he plans on making Yuzuru a member of the team, if he does prove that he is strong enough. "Is that all you want?" Yuzuru said with surprise, "Sure, I might as well get in some practice while I still have some spare time". Zen turned his head to Margin, some kind of hidden meaning is embedded in his stare. "Margin...You already know.." Margin smirked and glared at Yuzuru. He cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms. "Ok.." "So where are we going for this test? I doubt you want to ruin the furniture" said Yuzuru. All of a sudden, Margin grabbed Yuzuru's head and disappeared, only to reappear in the mountains. He smashed Yuzuru's head into the ground and started to smile. "This is where." "Ow" sighed Yuzuru even though he was unscathed from the impact "So I guess I have to fight you huh?". "So it seems...but I don't know what my father is thinking, you'll probably die with me as your opponent." Margin's being arrogant again, its not right for him to do. "But don't worry, I'll try my best not to." "Fight me with all you have...I doubt that you can even force me into my Shikai much less kill me" Yuzuru calmly replied to his threat. "Don't be so cocky." Without even moving, Margin was able to wound Yuzuru by the use of his reiatsu wires. The wires was hard to follow as it appears invisible to the naked eye, but it can be seen if light passes through it. "I'm not" muttered Yuzuru "I'm just stating the facts.". Yuzuru let out a burst of reiatsu, severing the wires binding him. "Let's see how you like being tied down...Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku." aiming to tie down Margin. Knowing nothing about Kidō. Margin stood still. Energy ropes started binding him, but Margin's face shows little to no care at all. "This is it?" With a simple release of reiatsu, Margin broke free from the Binding Kidō. Then Margin released more of his monstrous reiatsu, aiming to crush Yuzuru. Unphased by the monstrous reiatsu, Yuzuru swung his sword into his right hand with the use of the long ribbon attached to the sheath and said "All of this binding and releasing reiatsu is getting us nowhere...draw your sword..." Raising his eyebrow a bit, Margin refused to do so. "Sorry but drawing my blade will only trouble me of digging your grave." Margin smirked and raised his hand, upon doing so, he also charged a pitch black cero on his palm. "Then I'll make you draw it" responded Yuzuru as his eyes shifted to a golden color, partially hollowfying himself. He then unsheathed his sword and swung it in an upward arc, shooting a large azure colored bala at him before Margin could fire his cero. At the same time after firing the bala, Yuzuru kicked into shunpo and reappeared behind him and cut downwards. With his fast reflexes, Margin was able to atleast block the attack with his own blade. "Heh, didn't think that I'll actually meet a hollow just like me here." Margin's own eyes begins to change, hollowfying himselft too. "And for you to make me draw my blade, very nice." "I believe the term that you are looking for is a Vizard, not a Hollow." Yuzuru corrected, "We are Shinigami that have obtained Hollow powers while not actually one ourselves.". As they stayed in that sword lock, Yuzuru muttered "I thought this was a test of my strength, so how can that happen if you don't draw your sword?". He then raised his left hand pointing at Margin's chest, focused azure colored energy into his index finger and muttered "Cero Empalador". "No..." Margin pointed his own finger on Yuzuru's. "I am simply...." he paused before charging his own unnamed cero to counteract Yuzuru's. "A hollow!" The two condensed beams collided with each other, engulfing both of them in smoke. As Yuzuru jumped out of the smoke he questioned "You are too human to be a simple hollow, so why do you keep saying that?". After the the smoke disappeared, Margin was standing there, an insane grin was obvious in his face. "Because, like them..." He sheathed his blade again and stared at Yuzuru oddly. "I can really be heartless." Yuzuru sighed as his hollowfied eyes reverted back to its normal gray, "Well whatever makes you happy..." he grumbled. "All of that and all you do is sheath your sword again...How the hell am I supposed to finish this test?" he said with an annoyed voice. "Then make me do it again....." Margin was taunting the latter, maybe trying to piss off him a little. "Coz...If you can't then...You might just be a lucky bastard." "Well then, I'll just make you do it again and again until you actually want to fight me seriously then!" shouted Yuzuru. He then kicked into shunpo once more reappeared above Margin, using the sunlight to blind him, and slashed downwards. Using his right hand to block the attack, Margin didn't even try to look but his hand started to bleed. He didn't care much about the blood and even managed to throw Yuzuru's blade with him. "Your funeral..." "You're saying all of this but you haven't even scratched me yet!" taunted Yuzuru. "Yeah right....Maybe your just too blind or too numb to feel those." Margin pointed out the wound that his wires left at Yuzuru's leg. "Damn" he muttered, seeing the strings reflect off the sunlight. He then engulfed his sword in his reiatsu and severed the wires. "Guess its time for me to use something more...dangerous" said Yuzuru in a peculier tone as he jumped back to a safe distance. Now what... Margin raised one of his eyebrows and watched what Yuzuru's next move. He was standing still, feeling confident on what he has. Yuzuru simply said "Senken no Mai" and disappeared as he kicked into shunpo. Margin felt something different on Yuzuru's movement. Having no second thought, he pulled out his blade. What the fuck is going on? In quick flashes, Yuzuru made multiple slashes at Margin from one thousand different directions. Surprised and couldn't even react to Yuzuru's attacks, Margin barely even managed to stand straight. But, a wide grin suddenly appeared from his face, is he crazy? "Now now...You've gotten so far already Yuzuru.." "You're just lucky that I chose not to make those cuts very deep." sighed Yuzuru, "We should probably head back and get those cuts treated...". "What? We're just getting started!" Chains from his sheath dissolved. Hollowfied reiatsu leaks all over the area, and all we can see now is Margin holding a bunch of chains. "Fine then...I'll just knock you out and bring you back to go get treated" said Yuzuru as he raised his sword in a defensive stance. What the hell is up with his reiatsu? He's releasing so much even without a mask...and those chains...''thought Yuzuru as he was analyzing the situation. Touching his chains, Margin pulled out some of its inner fire. "Better release your shikai, Yuzuru, or else...." Using raw speed, he instantly appeared right in front of Yuzuru, preparing to turn his head into ashes. Yuzuru kicked into shunpo and dodged the burning chains, though part of his clothes were singed slightly. ''Damn that was close he thought as he landed once again. "Guess I have no choice then...Dance with beauty and grace...Aohime!" 'said Yuzuru as he moved with his sword in a way that can only be described as an elegant dance. The katana began to glow and elongate, becoming a longsword with a sapphire jewel placed in the center of the guard. Margin smirked and raised his hand, upon doing so, chains erupted from the ground, following Yuzuru's every movement. ''I guess those burning hot chains is his zanpakuto's special ability thought Yuzuru. "I wonder if this will cut it, Seinaru Hane no Nagare." said Yuzuru as he gathered his reiatsu into his sword forming a large glowing feather twice the length of the blade and slashed at the incoming chains. Margin let Yuzuru destroy his chains but was able to raise him by his shirt. He smiled and stared directly to Yuzuru's eyes with his hollowfied ones. "Now, is that all?" Yuzuru laughed "No...but this might be though..." as three blue energy swords appeared around the two, one flying towards Margin's hand holding him, another from above, and the last from behind. The blades pierced Margin, but no blood was spilled and he was still holding on Yuzuru's shirt. He smiled before exploding into chains, binding most of Yuzuru. Damn he thought as the chains were getting tighter around him. "I didn't think I would have to use more than three..." said Yuzuru in a peculiar voice as another two blue swords materialize above him and shot straight down to sever the chains. Yes, the chains were destroyed but not before leaving minor burns on Yuzuru. The real ''Margin appeared before him, chains clinging on to him. "This fight has been going on long enough don't ya think?...Besides, I thought I already showed enough of my strength." said Yuzuru as a total of seven swords appeared around him in a defensive manner. Margin started to laugh after hearing what Yuzuru has said. "''Enough of my strength? I don't but I got that feeling that you got more than just that." Yuki appearing from nowhere, hugged Margin from behind. "He might be right Margin, or you just might kill him." she said jokingly. "Listen to the pretty lady...execpt for that second part that is." responded Yuzuru as Aohime reverted to her sealed state. "Besides, you need to get those wounds treated." added Yuzuru as he looked over Margin's condition. "Ok....pussy.." Margin murmered, enough for Yuzuru to not hear it. But unluckily for him, Yuki heard it and out of annoyance she knocked Margin out cold. "Oops." "Well at least he won't feel the pain of his injuries until he wakes up..." said Yuzuru, shocked that she could knock him out in one shot. "Uhmm...Yuzuru-kun.." She looks away shyly and looks at him again. "Could you carry Margin?" "Sure, no problem" said Yuzuru as he went over to the unconcious Margin to pick him up. "Would you please lead the way back?" asked Yuzuru as he flung Margin over his shoulder and walked up to Yuki. Yukidomari used shunpo to appear right and then from place, leading Yuzuru the way back home. "Here we are!" "Thanks for leading the way back, so...where do I put this" as Yuzuru pointed to the unconcious Margin. "Just put it anywhere, you're pretty good." Yuki said as she goes closer to Yuzuru. "Also, you're also cute." Yuzuru blushed as he set Margin down on the couch "What did you mean by that?" he asked. Without replying, she moved closer, almost kissing him but stopped at the last second as Margin woke up. "Just teasing Yuzuru-kun" He sighed, "So, now what?" he asked. "Your officially a member of Team Sh*t Heart." Said by Ciel, popping from nowhere. "But I think, you still lack experience, better practice....Sh*t he*d" Insulted by Ciel, with a mocking smile. "Perfect, I was looking for a team...though not one as random as this..." said Yuzuru ignoring the insults. Yuki turned her head to the laying Margin and hugged him. While, Zen, like everyone popped from nowhere, right behind Yuzuru. "Welcome, Yuzuru-san." "Hey" replied Yuzuru looking at the man who suggested this rather pointless fight. "Hmm?" Murmered by Zen in a rather curious voice. "You knew that I was invited to the tournament too didn't you?" questioned Yuzuru. Zen started laughing, and stared down at Yuzuru. "Is being invited matter? You see Yuzuru-san, its your choice whether you would like to join or not. So...Let me ask you..Do you want to join us or not?" "Eh, might as well...I couldn't find anyone else anyways..." said Yuzuru in a nonchalant manner. "Good.." Said by Zen, with a rather sinister grin on his face. '''END